Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Credits
Full Credits for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cast Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (Seasons 1-5) *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May (Seasons 1-5) *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward / Hive / Grant Ward (Framework) (Seasons 1-4) *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson (Seasons 1-5) *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz (Seasons 1-5) *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons (Seasons 1-5) *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (Seasons 2-3, Recurring Season 5) *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse (Seasons 2-3) *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie (Seasons 3-5; Recurring Season 2) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) *John Hannah as Holden Radcliffe (Season 4; Recurring Season 3) *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez (Season 5, Recurring Seasons 3-4) Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Seasons 1-2, 5) *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett / Antoine Triplett (Framework) (Seasons 1-2, 4) *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig / Billy Koenig / Sam Koenig / Thurston Koenig (Seasons 1-2, 4) *Ruth Negga as Raina (Seasons 1-2) *David Conrad as Ian Quinn (Season 1) *Max Osinski as Agent Davis (Seasons 1, 4-5) *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver (Seasons 1-2) *Bill Paxton as John Garrett (Season 1) *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand (Season 1) *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot (Seasons 1-5) *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel (Seasons 2-3, 5) *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi / Sunil Bakshi (Framework) (Season 2, 4) *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall (Seasons 2-3, 5) *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo (Season 2) *Maya Stojan as Agent 33 (Season 2) *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying (Season 2) *Jamie Harris as Gordon (Season 2) *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner (Seasons 2-3) *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales (Season 2) *Mark Allan Stewart as Agent Oliver (Season 2) *Alicia Vela-Bailey as Alisha Whitley (Seasons 2-3) *Daz Crawford as Kebo (Seasons 2-3) *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price (Season 3) *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks (Season 3) *Matthew Willig as Lash (Season 3) *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez (Season 3) *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker (Seasons 3, 5) *Mark Dacascos as Giyera (Season 3) *Axle Whitehead as James/Hellfire (Seasons 3-4) *Alexander Wraith as Agent Anderson (Season 3-4) *Briana Venskus as Agent Piper (Seasons 3-5) *Lola Glaudini as Polly Hinton (Seasons 3, 5) *Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (Season 4) *Lorenzo James Henrie as Gabe Reyes (Season 4) *Mallory Jansen as Aida/Agnes Kitsworth/Madame Hydra (Season 4) *Lilli Birdsell as Lucy Bauer (Season 4) *Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace/Patriot (Season 4) *Parminder Nagra as Ellen Nadeer (Season 4) *Jose Zuniga as Eli Morrow (Season 4) *Patrick Cavanaugh as Agent Burrows / Burrows (Framework) (Season 4) *Blaise Miller as Agent Nathanson (Season 4) *Ricardo Walker as Agent Prince (Season 4) *Zach McGowan as Anton Ivanov (Season 4-5) *Jordan Rivera as Hope Mackenzie (Season 4) *Joel Stoffer as Enoch (Season 4-5) *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw (Season 5) *Eve Harlow as Tess (Season 5) *Dominic Rains as Kasius (Season 5) *Florence Faivre as Sinara (Season 5) *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Grill (Season 5) *Coy Stewart as Flint (Season 5) *Tunisha Hubbard as Ava (Season 5) *Jay Hunter as Kree Watch Commander (Season 5) *Catherine Dent as General Hale (Season 5) *Dove Cameron as Ruby (Season 5) *Shontae Saldana as Candice Lee (Season 5) *Stewart Skelton as Chief C. Wellins (Season 5) *Peter Mensah as Qovas (Season 5) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Seasons 1-2) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Season 1) *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (Season 1) *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake (Seasons 1, 3) *Jaimie Alexander as Sif (Seasons 1-2) *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Season 2) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 2) *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as Doctor List (Season 2) *William Sadler as Matthew Ellis (Season 3) *Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick (Season 3) *Stan Lee as Debonair Gentleman (Season 1) Special Guest Stars *Ron Glass as Doctor Streiten (Season 1) *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall (Season 1) *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph (Seasons 1, 3) *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill (Seasons 1-2) *Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley (Season 1) *Elena Satine as Lorelei (Season 1) *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout (Season 1) *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan (Season 1) *George Stephanopoulos as Himself (Seasons 2, 4) *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley (Season 2) *Falk Hentschel as Marcus Scarlotti (Season 2) *Tim DeKay as Senator Christian Ward (Season 2) *Drea de Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon (Season 2) *Jeff Daniel Phillips as David Angar (Season 2) *Ava Acres as Katya Belyakov / Katya Belyakov (Framework) (Seasons 2, 4) *Derek Phillips as Agent O'Brien (Seasons 2-3) *Dillon Casey as Will Daniels / Hive (Season 3) *Gabriel Salvador as Lucio (Season 3) *Ravil Isyanov as Anton Petrov (Season 3) *Melissa Bickerton as Ellen King (Season 3) *Bethany Joy Lenz as Stephanie Malick (Season 3) *Jason Glover as Mayan (Season 3) *Daniel Zacapa as Canelo (Season 4) *Tom McComas as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Season 4) *Manish Dayal as Vijay Nadeer / Vijay Nadeer (Framework) (Season 4) *John Pyper-Ferguson as Tucker Shockley (Season 4) *Artemis Pebdani as LT Koenig (Season 4) *David O'Hara as Alistair Fitz (Season 4) *Zibby Allen as Lt. Evans (Seasons 4-5) *Kaleti Williams as Lt. Zev (Season 5) *Rya Kihlstedt as Basha (Season 5) *Lexy Kolker as Robin Hinton (Season 5) *Ava Kolker as Robin Hinton (Season 5) *Willow Hale as The Seer (Season 5) *Samuel Roukin as Faulnak (Season 5) *Remington Hoffman as Maston-Dar (Season 5) *Patrick Warburton as General Rick Stoner (Season 5) *Joel David Moore as Noah (Season 5) *Joey Defore as Young Baron von Strucker (Season 5) *Adam Faison as Teenage Jasper Sitwell (Season 5) *Alyssa Jirrels as Teenage Hale (Season 5) Minor Cast *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po (Season 1) *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson (Season 1) *Paul Sanchez as Tiny (Season 1) *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky (Season 1) *Shannon Lucio as Debbie (Season 1) *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw (Season 1) *Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade (Season 1) *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie (Season 1) *Ramon Hilario as Ernesto (Season 1) *Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs (Season 1) *Mark Berry as Admiral Jolnes (Season 1) *Imelda Corcoran as Doctor Goodman (Seasons 1-2) *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho (Season 2) *Raquel Gardner as Carla Talbot (Season 2, 5) *Jack Fisher as George Talbot (Seasons 2-3, 5, uncredited) *Adam Kulbersh as Kenneth Turgeon / Kenneth Turgeon (Framework) (Seasons 2, 4) *Liberte Chan as International Reporter (Season 2) *Samantha Cutaran as Karine (Season 1) *Brandon Molale as Smith (Season 1) *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson (Season 1) *Matt Mullins as Centipede Soldier 2 (Season 1) *Adam Lytle as Centipede Soldier 3 (Season 1) *Carlos Rivera Marchand as Diego (Season 2) *Brian Van Holt as Sebastian Derik (Season 2) *Kirk Acevedo as Agent Tomas Calderon (Season 2) *Kris Lemche as Ethan Johnston (Season 2) *Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's Assistant (Season 2) *Mark Atteberry as Kirk Vogel (Season 3) *Jen Kuo Sung as Chen (Season 4) *Deren Tadlock as Cecilio (Season 4) *Ward Roberts as Hugo (Season 4) *Usman Ally as Vincent (Season 4) *Dan Donohue as Frederick (Season 4) *Kerr Smith as Joseph Bauer (Season 4) *Bryan Keith as Zach Bynum (Season 4) *Taj Speights as Burnell (Season 4) *Skyler James as Chris Adler (Season 4) *Jenson Cheng as Chen's Thug #1 (Season 4) *Ken DuBois as Chen's Thug #2 (Season 4) *Victor Chi as Chen's Thug #3 (Season 4) *Edwin H. Bravo as Chen's Thug #4 (Season 4) *David Weiss as Serious Man (Season 4) *Derek Mears as Kree Captain (Season 5) *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as The Vicar (Season 5) *Max E. Williams as Tye (Season 5) *Myko Olivier as Ben (Season 5) *Michele Tobin as Gretchen (Season 5) *James Harvey Ward as Gunner (Season 5) *Michael McGrady as Samuel Voss (Season 5) *Luke Massy as Hek-Sel (Season 5) *Lex Lang as Agent Decker (Seasons 1-2, voice, uncredited) *Shannon Garnett as The Doctor's Bodyguard (Seasons 1-2, uncredited) *Damien Coates as Inhuman (Season 2, uncredited) *Erol Brandis as HYDRA Agent (Season 3, uncredited) *Travis Wong as Zhong Wei/Chen's Thug #5 / Watchdog (Season 4, uncredited) Guest Cast [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: Pilot]] *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Aaron Behr as Angry Man *Sarah Dumont as Beautiful Woman *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris *Kevin Sifuentes as Technician *Unknown Actress as Kisha Peterson *Eddie J. Fernandez as Train Station Thug (uncredited) *Akeem Mair as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Joshua Pabon as Union Station Commuter (uncredited) *Harvey Johnson as Background (uncredited) [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Carlos Leal as Archaeologist *Anthony Dilio as Cusi *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca *Morgan Benoit as Perez (uncredited) *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui (uncredited) *Mario Perez as Lopez (uncredited) *Alex Meridy as Peruvian Police (uncredited) *Walter Talens as Peruvian Police (uncredited) [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] *Assaf Cohen as Translator *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul *Arnold Chon as Guard (uncredited) [[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as Innkeeper *Nick Gracer as Armed Guard *Dominic Burgess as Englishman *Thomas R. Baker as Russian Prison Guard (uncredited) *Jush Allen as Bicycle Rider (uncredited) *Gloria Ormandlaky as Woman at Tube Station (uncredited) *Viking Almquist as Masked Man (uncredited) *Elmer Törnquist as Masked Man (uncredited) *Johan L. Heinstedt as Masked Man (uncredited) *Christopher Bonvini as Masked Man (uncredited) *Jens Ericson as Man in Suit (uncredited) [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] *Louis Ozawa Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Tzi Ma as Agent Quan Chen *Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese Teenager #1 *Alice Wen as Chinese Teenager #2 *Elsi Eng as Hong Kong S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Richard Par as Hong Kong Bystander (uncredited) *Marc Abbink as Tourist (uncredited) [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Robert Maffia as Baker *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *David Michael Paul as Justin *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts *Tom Crisp as Frank Whalen (uncredited) [[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] *Ilia Volok as Vladimi *Alison White as Marta *Vladimir Sizov as Siberian Soldier #1 *Luis Castilleja as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sabrine Ferretti as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Lauren Shippen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Aleksey Solodov as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier (uncredited) [[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward *Micah Nelson as Thomas Ward *Alex Neustaedter as Christian Ward *Toby Wilson as Neils *Josh Diogo as Bjorn *Sylvia Brindis as Elena *Steve De Castro as Ador *Dennis Keiffer as Rollo *Jessen Noviello as Lars *Brian Orosco as Olaf *Eric Lee Huffman as Norse Worshipper (uncredited) [[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] *Robert Baker as Tobias Ford *Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger *Mickey Maxwell as Officer *Beth Kennedy as Martha *Unknown Actor as Jack Benson *Unknown Actor as Frank Delacourt *Unknown Actor as Arlene Willoughby [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] *Molly McCook as Laura Hayward *Paul Lacovara as Brian Hayward *Rico Devereaux as Prison Guard *Albert Marrero Jr. as Trainer *Jaclyn Rose as Science Student (uncredited) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Havenworth Prisoner (uncredited) [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] *Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman *Aiden Turner as Vanchat *Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville *Darren Dupree Washington as Interrogating Agent *David Lim as Waiter *Christopher Rocha as Tow Truck Driver *Justin Gant as PD Guard #1 *Wayne Alon Scott as PD Guard #2 *Gabriel Koura as Centipede Soldier 1 (uncredited) *Alice Chen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sun Jae Kim as Scientist (uncredited) [[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] *Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer *Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan *Zachary Burr Abel as Tad (uncredited) [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] *Carlo Rota as Luca Russo *Emily Baldoni as Sofia *T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini *Ludwig Manukian as Conductor *Mikal Kartvedt as Ian Quinn's Bodyguard (uncredited) *Damien Moreno as Cybertek Agent (uncredited) [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] *Sarayu Rao as Doctor Jazuat *Michael J. Silver as Alpha *Jake Newton as Beta *Julie Civiello as Nicole Mackenzie *Brandon Kolpack as G.H. (uncredited) [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] *Dylan Bruno as Rooster *Alicia Lagano as Rosie *Allan Graf as Sheriff *Jenifer Neme as Female S.W.A.T. (uncredited) *Katherine Robinson as Female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *David Henry as Biker Gang Member (uncredited) [[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] *Brad Dourif as Thomas Nash [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] *Dayo Ade as Agent Barbour *James Macdonald as Agent Jacobson *Braden Moran as Agent Jones *Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin *Alex Daniels as Agent Chaimson (uncredited) *Zac Henry as TAC Team Agent #1 (uncredited) [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] *Rich Paul as Agent #1 *Bayardo De Murguia as Agent #2 *Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter *Patrick Quinlan as Guard (uncredited) *Alex Goode as Hacker (deleted scene) *Pia Shah as Mehta (deleted scene) [[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] *Tsai Chin as Lian May *Potsch Boyd as Fisherman [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] *Jeris Lee Poindexter as Older Man *Josh Breeding as a Parking Attendant *Seth Austin as Officer Cook (uncredited) [[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] *Austin Lyon as Grant Ward (teenager) *Paul Elia as Diaz *Joel Johnstone as Ott *Jay Montalvo as Reporter *Aaron Landon as Pizza Delivery Guy *Unknown actor as Alejandro Castillo *CJ Brady as Hipster Agent (uncredited) *Greg Duncan as Special Forces Soldier (uncredited) *James Timphony as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] *Josh Daugherty as Kyle Zeller *Asif Ali as Jesse Fletcher *Kyla Garcia as Mrs. Zeller *Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] *Matthew Glave as Roger Browning *JB Tadena as Private Tilden *Franco Vega as Military Leader *Ben Turner Dixon as HYDRA Officer *Rich Ceraulo as Staff Sergeant Smith *Unknown actor as Private Walter *Unknown actor as Staff Sergeant Logan *Tom Crisp as Armed Soldier (uncredited) [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] *Carolina Espiro as Waitress *Cutter Garcia as Bartender *Denney Pierce as Soldier *Unknown actress as Jane Hartley [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] *David Diaan as Elias *Mo Darwiche as Ship's Captain *Jesse D. Goins as Theo *Jarrod Crawford as Lead HYDRA Agent *Nicholas Roth as Second HYDRA Agent *Mandell Frazier as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) *Ryan Stroud as Frozen Agent (uncredited) [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] *Diego Serrano as Gabriel Soto *Roberto Medina as Bishop *Christian Barillas as Priest *Lance Irwin as Guard *Isaac Stephen Montgomery as Guard #2 *Alyce Tawil as Bridget *Lori Morkunas Jones as Party Guest (uncredited) *Amy Sutherland as On Camera Dancer (uncredited) [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] *Amir Talai as Schneider *Valorie Hubbard as Aunt Cindy *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Deacon *Caleb Smith as Bartender *Chase Kim as Waiter *Adam Dunnells as Brick *Dale Waddington as Doctor Lingenfelter *Charles Fathy as Head Chef *Brie Mattson as Mariah Leitner *Jessen Noviello as Lead Tac Agent *James Hutchinson as Tac Agent Guard *Jamal Kazak as Pete Leitner (uncredited) [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] *Brian Tee as Toshiro Mori *Melanie Cruz as Agent Noelle Walters *Michael Enright as Julien Beckers *Joe Marinelli as Adamo Dioli *Darrel Cherney as Tattoo Artist *Chris Wolfe as News Reporter *Antal Kalik as HYDRA Mercenary (uncredited) *Tara Macken as HYDRA Mercenary (uncredited) *Parisa Fakhri as Senator's Aide (uncredited) *Jeff Imada as Mori's Mercenary (uncredited) [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] *Joel Gretsch as Hank Thompson *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens *Monica Lacy as Katie Thompson *Emily Maya Mills as Eliza *Richie Cottrell as Graham *Carlos E. Campos as Lewis Seaver *Michael Hanson as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 4 *Natalie Smyka as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 5 *Bruno Amato as Bartender *Madison Lee as Lab Assistant [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Agent Hauer *Al Coronel as Agent Rivera *Eijiro Ozaki as HYDRA Prisoner *Ian Gregory as General Cole *Shannon Mosley as Darren *Alexander Leeb as HYDRA Scientist *Willem Van Der Vegt as HYDRA Officer [[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] *Jeffrey Corbett as Chad *Brittnee Garza as Cashier [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] *Hunter Seagroves as HYDRA Agent *Craig Baxley, Jr. as HYDRA Soldier #3 [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] *Fred Dryer as Octavian Bloom *Kathryn Leigh Scott as The Baroness *Joel Polis as The Banker *Maz Siam as The Sheikh *Philip Labes as Young Gordon *Alvin Ing as Yat-Sen *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Mrs. Triplett *McKay Stewart as Scientist #1 *Kyle David Pierce as Accountant *David A. Jansen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Tosha Lynette as Traveler (uncredited) [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] *Eddie McClintock as Vin-Tak *Ruben Rabasa as Mister Cardozo *Markell Andrew as Officer Carvalho *Danny Lopes as Bruno *Ben Griesse as Tiago *Lidia Porto as Head Nurse *Alexandra Manea as Nurse *Billy Boyd as Guitar Player (uncredited) *Brooke Morgan Borba as Portuguese Girlfriend (uncredited) [[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] *Ric Sarabia as Wendell Levi *Geo Corvera as Francis Noche *Jamal Duff as John Bruno *Gregg Martin as Student *Jack Kennedy as Security Guard *Unknown Actor as Agent Broyles [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] *Parisa Fakhri as Lieutenant Decker *Anna Campbell as Major Meredith Tredwyck and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Meredith Bishop as Captain Anderson *Landall Goolsby as Selwyn *Gigi Bermingham as Rhonda *Shannon McClung as Staff Sergeant Brookton and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Murielle Telio as Young Starlet and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Kieren van den Blink as Lieutenant Swey *Raquel Pomplun as International Model and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Scott Speiser as Senior Airman Campbell *Unknown Actress as Captain Scott [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] *Mackenzie Astin as Tim Maguire *Rick Otto as Lead HYDRA Agent *Sai Rao as Susanna *Cornelius Smith Jr. as Case *Byron McIntyre as Bartender [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] *Stoney Westmoreland as Honest Eddie *Craig Johnson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Leader *John Forest as Robbie (uncredited) [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] *Terrell Tilford as Agent Hart *Winter Ave Zoli as Eva Belyakov *Houshang Touzie as Colonel *Ben Wise as Blue Jacket *Omid Zader as Burly Gangster *Antonio Leon as Bahranian Soldier *Hani Al Naimi as Faisal Ahmed *Branden Morgan as Tac Agent #1 *Alex Paez as Tac Agent #2 *Max Daniels as Gangster #1 (uncredited) *Alexei Berdovski as Gangster #2 (uncredited) *Scott Andrew Lieberman as Bahraini Gangster (uncredited) *Abraham Luna as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) *Kai Valerius as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Liana Legaspi as Bahranian Citizen (uncredited) [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] *Staci Roberts Steele as Paula *Trenton Rostedt as Hoodie Guy [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] *Chad Cleven as HYDRA Tactical Agent [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] *David Douglas as Michael *Crystal Coney as Scientist [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] *Ryan Powers as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent *Kyle Mattocks as Agent Harris *Stephanie Nash as Doctor Wilton *Chris Brewster as TAC Agent (uncredited) [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] *Robert Reinis as Bartender *Loki as Thug #2 *Anthony D. Washington as TAC agent #3 [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] *Ido Mor as Yusef Hadad *Jude B. Lanston as Soldier #1 *Sufian Kassam as Driver *Daniel Messier as Heavy *Katie Hilliard as Tina Adams *Kacey Montoya as Reporter *Mike C. Nelson as Witness *Robert Glen Decker as Seattle Street Victim (uncredited) *Justin Gant as Guard (uncredited) *Roman Mitichyan as Heavy (uncredited) [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] *James Hong as William May *Alex Hyde-White as Lord Thornally *Daniel J. Wolfe as Lord Manzini *Piers Stubbs as Younger Lord *Unknown Actor as Carmine *Darius Cottrell as Moe (uncredited) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as 1830's Nobleman (uncredited) *Ashley Caple as Alexander's Friend on Yach (uncredited) *Cale Schultz as Bodyguard (uncredited) *Riley Go as Young Melinda May (uncredited) *Trevor Snarr as Norway Prison Guard Huntington (uncredited) [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] *Daniel Feuerriegel as Spud *Daniel Roebuck as John Donnelly *Brett Edwards as Private Brown *Micah Fitzgerald as Referee *Devan Chandler Long as Tat *David L. King as Maître d’ *Shannon Hollander as Assistant [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] *Chad Lindberg as Dwight Frye *Alexi Wasser as Lori Henson *Nick Eversman as Shane Henson *Unknown Actor as HYDRA Assassin [[4,722 Hours|Episode 3.05: 4,722 Hours]] *Unknown Actor as Austin (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Brubaker (uncredited) *Don Thai Theerathada as Taylor (uncredited) [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] *Hector Hugo as Jerome Deschamps *Anthony Corrales as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Marco Martinez as Officer Stuart *Mike Miller as S.H.I.E.L.D. Medic *Unknown Actor as HYDRA Assassin [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] *Jack Guzman as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 *Kyle Russell Clements as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] *Nelson Franklin as Steve Wilson *Astrea Campbell-Cobb as Flight Attendant [[Closure|Episode 3.09: Closure]] *Tyler Ritter as Thomas Ward [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] *Garrett Hines as HYDRA Soldier *Brandon Ford Green as Third Soldier [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] *Paul Lincoln Alayo as Francisco Rodriguez *Vance Valencia as Turkish Old Man *Yancey Arias as Colonel Victor Ramon *Jaime Alvarez as Lead Officer *Ronnie Alvarez as Uniformed Officer *Eric Thomas Wilson as HYDRA Guard *Crystal Santos as Policia Officer (uncredited) [[The Inside Man|Episode 3.12: The Inside Man]] *Bayo Akinfemi as Nathi Zuma *Alexandra Chun as Xiao Chen *Tohoru Masamune as Haruto Yakimura *Dan Mast as Guard *Yoshi Sudarso as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) [[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] *Kristof Konrad as General Androvich *Ivo Nandi as Inspector Duval *Endre Hules as Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko *Julia Aks as Waitress *Roman Varshavsky as FSO Agent *Vladimir Orlov as Russian Soldier *Udo Kier as Russian Inhuman Leader (uncredited) [[Watchdogs (episode)|Episode 3.14: Watchdogs]] *Gaius Charles as Ruben Mackenzie *Trenton Rostedt as Dallas Wyatt *Justin Morck as Watchdog Alpha *Jonathan Camp as Watchdog Oscar *D. Elliot Woods as Watchdog Victor *Matt Emig as Watchdog (uncredited) [[Spacetime|Episode 3.15: Spacetime]] *Bjørn Johnson as Charles Hinton *Wolfgang Bodison as Edwin Abbott *Markus Flanagan as Rowan Hamilton *Scott Broderick as Officer Bowie *Matt Ferrucci as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Andrew Thacher as Rowan Lawyer #1 [[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] *Cameron Palatas as Young Gideon Malick *Joel Dabney Courtney as Nathaniel Malick *Ana Zimhart as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Henry LeBlanc as Mourner *Andrew Constantini as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) [[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] *Rob Silverman as Kevin [[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] *Camille De Pazzis as Anon *Rudy Dobrev as Bartender [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] *Lynn Longos as Ex-HYDRA Follower #1 *Chris Hubbard as Ex-HYDRA Follower #2 [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] *Trevor Torseth as Pete Boggs *Jean Paul San Pedro as Jackson *Courtney Friel as Newscaster *Jason Sweat as Recruit #1 *Hal Perry as Bartender [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] *Patrick John Hurley as General Andaz *Dorian Gregory as Undersecretary Walter Thomas *Alan Heitz as Bookish Man Graham *Hart Turner as Hudson (uncredited) *Shahaub Roudbari as Primitive O'Brien (uncredited) *Noelle Mabry as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Frank Moran as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) *Ralph Lammie, Jr. as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) [[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] *Amanda Rea as Aida [[The Ghost|Episode 4.01: The Ghost]] *Wilson Ramirez as Diego *Edward Gelhaus as Mitchell *Ian Hutton as Scott *Samuel Barajas as Felix *Bryan Rasmussen as Warehouse Manager *Jerry Ying as Thug #1 *Unknown actress as Janet *Jed Whedon as Bus Passenger (uncredited) [[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] *Nico David as Boy *John Churchill as Father *Adrian Quinonez as Ignacio *Mark Daneri as Wisconsin Congressman *Unknown actress as Mrs. Serrano *Jason Sweat as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) [[Uprising (episode)|Episode 4.03: Uprising]] *Valery Ortiz as Maria *Derek Hughes as The Amazing Mertz *Preston Flagg as Darryl *Stephanie Maura Sanchez as Leticia *Dale Pavinski as Briggs *Ricky Saenz as Pistol Punk *Michael Cory Davis as Agitator *Devon Libran as Slugger Punk *Adriana Diaz as Hostage *Aaron Gaffey as Mysterious Figure *Jake Green as Terrified Driver *Christopher Troy as Punk (uncredited) [[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] *Phil Tyler as Watchdog #1 *Sergio Enrique as Guard *Tanner Fontana as Elliot *Unknown Actress as Agent Elizabeth Albee *Unknown Actor as Shaun *Travis Wong as Watchdog (uncredited) *Jason Sweat as Watchdog (uncredited) [[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] *Rolando Molina as Santino Noguera *Brandon Keener as Agent Harlan *Jermaine Jacox as Ferocious Watchdog *James Edson as Warden Green *Sky Soleil as Corrections Officer *Devin Barry as Producer *Mike Ferguson as Prisoner (uncredited) *Emmet Flores as Prisoner (uncredited) *Johnny Glasser as Prisoner (uncredited) *Gabriel Baca as Prisoner (uncredited) *Matthew Excel Simmons as Prisoner (uncredited) [[The Good Samaritan|Episode 4.06: The Good Samaritan]] *Shaun Clay as TAC Agent Wilder [[Deals With Our Devils|Episode 4.07: Deals With Our Devils]] *Arnell Powell as Scientist *David An as Zhi *Lance Broadway as Tac Team Leader [[The Laws of Inferno Dynamics|Episode 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics]] *Coleen Sullivan as Reporter *Steve Suh as Peng *Darrion Scoggins as Gangster #6 (uncredited) *Khalid Ghajji as Gangster #9 (uncredited) [[Broken Promises|Episode 4.09: Broken Promises]] *Shari Vasseghi as Sunjina Nadeer *Unknown Actor as Agent Navarro *Unknown Actor as Agent Flynn [[The Patriot|Episode 4.10: The Patriot]] *Troy Caylak as Yuri Zaikin *Alastair Bayardo as Agent McCafferty *Kimberley Drummond as Agent Crawford *Shelley Robertson as Michelle Caldwell *Phillipos Haile as Viktor Orlov *Kevyn Bashore as Townsman (uncredited) [[Wake Up|Episode 4.11: Wake Up]] *Chuck McCollum as Chairman Gene Williams *Sally Shamrell as Senator Maria Nunez *Mikel Miller as Capitol Police Lt. *Jonathan Stanley as Attendant *Unknown Actress as Senator Jessica Oppenheim [[Hot Potato Soup|Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] *Konstantin Lavysh as Russian #1 *Zack Sayenko as Leo Babikov [[BOOM|Episode 4.13: BOOM]] *Damian Gomez as Coffee Vendor *Sheila Cutchlow as FBI Agent Jurmain *Tom Virtue as Motel Clerk *Darsha Philips as Field Reporter *Abraham Amkpa as Lab Tech *Johnny Rivas as Waiter *Pierce Minor as Watchdog #1 *Tanner Gill as Driver (uncredited) *Cherie Dvorak as Agent (uncredited) [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] *Frederick Lawrence as Guard *Stivi Paskoski as Lead SVR Agent *Alexander Chernyshev as Russian Thug [[Self Control|Episode 4.15: Self Control]] *Cantrell Harris as Agent Fisher *Laura Kranz as S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab Tech (uncredited) *Steve Rizzo as Agent #2 (uncredited) [[What If...|Episode 4.16: What If...]] *Brandon Morales as Agent Pinsky *Chad T. Wood as Agent Slate *Jade Harlow as Julia Price *Jim Hanna as Guy *Heather Olt as Woman *Jason Medwin as HYDRA Guard *Richard Pierre-Louis as HYDRA Agent *Andrew McGinnis as HYDRA Agent #1 [[Identity and Change|Episode 4.17: Identity and Change]] *Stella Frances Gregg as Amy *Randall J. Bacon as Lead HYDRA Agent *Brandon Walter as Person in Line *David Lee Landry as HYDRA Special Agent [[No Regrets|Episode 4.18: No Regrets]] *Beau Bonness as HYDRA Gate Guard *Christopher Showerman as HYDRA Soldier [[All the Madame's Men|Episode 4.19: All the Madame's Men]] *Ben Cain as HYDRA Agent *Andy Comeau as HYDRA Doctor *Kavita Patil as Mrs. Lee *Emily Peck as Laura *Dasha Flynn as Woman with Glasses *Asha Goyal as Hope's Friend [[Farewell, Cruel World!|Episode 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World!]] *Richard Whiten as Agent Gedrick *Rheagan Wallace as Marilyn *Kyle J.M. Thompson as Resistance Fighter Leader (uncredited) [[The Return|Episode 4.21: The Return]] *Brennan Feonix as Airman Whitley *J. Michael Evans as Airman Richardson [[World's End|Episode 4.22: World's End]] *Joris Jarsky as Sergei Mishkin/Sergei Mishkin LMD *Karole Foreman as Waitress [[Orientation Part One|Episode 5.01: Orientation Part One]] *Jordan Preston as Driver *Peter Hulne as Jerry *John Wusah as Young Soldier *Deniz Akdeniz as Virgil *Nathin Butler as Jones *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Exchange Workman (uncredited) *Douglas Tait as Kree Trooper (uncredited) [[Orientation Part Two|Episode 5.02: Orientation Part Two]] *Paul Duna as Reese *James Babson as Holt *Wes Armstrong as Rick *Eddie Davenport as Tall Man *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Frightened Exchange Worker (uncredited) [[A Life Spent|Episode 5.03: A Life Spent]] *Ciara Bravo as Abby *Doug Simpson as Emissary *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as The Shoe Guy (uncredited) *Dave Reaves as The Beast (uncredited) [[A Life Earned|Episode 5.04: A Life Earned]] *Mark Rhino Smith as Trader Leader *Torrance Jordan as Kree Commander *Sabina Chavez as Gunner's Wife (uncredited) *Khalid Ghajji as Kree Guard (uncredited) [[Rewind (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episode 5.05: Rewind]] *Joe Layton as Lt. Lucas *Delpaneaux Wills as Forensic Officer *Anthony Bless as MP Guard *Asante Jones as Security Guard *Peter Jang as Hangar Guard #1 *Seth Austin as Hangar Guard #2 [[Fun & Games|Episode 5.06: Fun & Games]] *Erika Ervin as Lady Karaba *Patrick Fabian as Gaius Ponarian *Tim Sitarz as Kree Soldier *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Exchange Workman (uncredited) [[Together or Not at All|Episode 5.07: Together or Not at All]] *Shon Lange as Sinara Guard *Bryan Thompson as Servant #1 *Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez as Servant #2 [[The Last Day|Episode 5.08: The Last Day]] *Jamal Akakpo as Comms Agent *Dusty Sorg as Mouse *McKay Stewart as Roughneck [[Best Laid Plans|Episode 5.09: Best Laid Plans]] *Graham Outerbridge as Doyle *Michelle Toh as Angry Exchange Leader (uncredited) [[Past Life|Episode 5.10: Past Life]] *Ryan R. Moos as Kree Doctor *Dominic Pace as Kree Guard (uncredited) [[All the Comforts of Home|Episode 5.11: All the Comforts of Home]] *Antonio Aaron as Officer A. Kennedy *Josh Fingerhut as Mike *Amy Tolsky as Woman [[The Real Deal|Episode 5.12: The Real Deal]] No Guest Cast [[Principia (episode)|Episode 5.13: Principia]] *Jake Busey as Tony Caine *Paul Schackman as Dr. Levi Van Kempen *Mark Fite as Dr. Joseph Getty *Katie A. Keane as Deke Shaw's Mom (Fear Dimension's Illusion) [[The Devil Complex|Episode 5.14: The Devil Complex]] No Guest Cast [[Rise and Shine|Episode 5.15: Rise and Shine]] *Graham Sibley as Professor Steger *Rocky McMurray as General Fischer *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Dr. Ford *Eddie Davenport as Mech / AF Guard #1 (uncredited) *Nicholas Verdi as Mech / AF Guard #2 (uncredited) [[Inside Voices|Episode 5.16: Inside Voices]] *Aaron Fili as Scientist Episode 5.17 Episode 5.18 *Byron L. Hopkins as Soldier Episode 5.19 Episode 5.20 *Darwin Shaw as Qolpakc *Andres Hudson as Qajax Other Cast *Babs Brit as HYDRA Technician *Colin Punchard as Unknown *Curtis Strong as Unknown *Drew N. Moore as Unknown *John Crickellas as Unknown *Keisha Ann Ramdhanie as Unknown *Timothy A. Wilson as Russian Shopkeeper Crew Creators *Joss Whedon *Jed Whedon *Maurissa Tancharoen Executive Producers *Joss Whedon (Seasons 1-3) *Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-3) *Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-3) *Jeffrey Bell (Seasons 1-3) *Jeph Loeb (Seasons 1-3) *Alan Fine (Seasons 1-3) *Stan Lee (Seasons 1-3) *Joe Quesada (Seasons 1-3) Co-Executive Producers *Monica Owusu-Breen (Seasons 1-3) *Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-3) *Brent Fletcher (Seasons 2-3) *Drew Z. Greenberg (Seasons 2-3) *Garry A. Brown (Seasons 2-3) Producers *Rafe Judkins (Season 1) *Lauren LeFranc (Season 1) *Garry A. Brown (Season 1) *Samantha Thomas (Season 1) Co-Producers *Chris Cheramie (Seasons 1-3) *Shalisha Francis (Season 1) *Richleigh Hz Heagh (Season 2) *Megan Thomas Bradner (Season 3) *Emma Fleischer (Season 4) Supervising Producers *Brent Fletcher (Season 1) *Rafe Judkins (Season 2) *Lauren LeFranc (Seasons 2-3) Associate Producer *Robert Parigi (Seasons 1-3) Consulting Producer *Craig Titley (Seasons 2-3) Transmedia Producer *Geoffrey Colo (Seasons 2-4) Directors *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *David Straiton (Season 1) *Milan Cheylov (Seasons 1-2) *Roxann Dawson (Seasons 1-2) *Jesse Bochco (Seasons 1-3) *Vincent Misiano (Seasons 1-4) *Bobby Roth (Seasons 1-2) *Jonathan Frakes (Season 1) *Billy Gierhart (Seasons 1-2, 4) *Holly Dale (Seasons 1-2) *Kevin Hooks (Seasons 1-2) *Ken Fink (Season 1) *Paul Edwards (Season 1) *John Terlesky (Season 1) *Kevin Tancharoen (Seasons 2-3) *Ron Underwood (Seasons 2-3) *Michael Zinberg (Season 2-3) *David Solomon (Season 2) *Garry A. Brown (Seasons 2-3) *Karen Gaviola (Season 2) *Dwight Little (Season 3) *Wendey Stanzler (Season 3) *Kate Woods (Season 3-4) *Magnus Martens (Season 4) *Brad Turner (Season 4) *Clark Gregg (Season 5) *Salli Richardson-Whitfield (Season 5) Writers *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-4) *Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-4) *Jeffrey Bell (Seasons 1-2) *Brent Fletcher (Seasons 1-2) *Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-3) *Monica Owusu-Breen (Seasons 1-3) *Shalisha Francis (Season 1) *Rafe Judkins (Seasons 1-2) *Lauren LeFranc (Seasons 1-3) *DJ Doyle (Seasons 1-3) *Drew Z. Greenberg (Season 2-4) *Craig Titley (Seasons 2-4) *Sharla Oliver (Season 3) *George Kitson (Season 3) *Matt Owens (Season 4) *Nora Zuckerman (Season 4) *Lilla Zuckerman (Season 4) Director of Photography *David Boyd (Season 1) *Feliks Parnell (Seasons 1-3) *Jeff Mygatt (Season 1) *Allan Westbrook (Season 2-3) Production Designer *Gregory Melton (Seasons 1-3) Art Directors *Roland Rosenkranz (Seasons 1-2) *John B. Vertress (Seasons 2-4) *Alex Hajdu (Seasons 1-2) Editors *Paul Trejo (Season 1) *Joshua Charson (Seasons 1-3) *Debbie Germino (Season 1) *David Crabtree (Seasons 1-2) *Conrad Smart (Season 1) *Eric Litman (Season 2-4) *Kelly Stuyvesant (Season 2-3) Music *Bear McCreary (Seasons 1-4) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn (Seasons 1-3) *Tamara Hunter (Seasons 1-2) *Hannah Cooper (Season 3) Costume Designer *Betsy Heimann (Pilot) *Ann Foley (Seasons 1-4, Season 5.01-5.02) *Whitney Galitz (Seasons 4- present) Set Decorator *Melissa M. Levander (Seasons 1-4) Stand-Ins :James Henderson :Alice Chen :Adam Reeser :April Wahlin :Brandon Cordon :Jobeth Wagner Stunts :Tanner Gill :Nick Brett :Rico Burgos :Zac Henry :Matt Mullins :Hannah Betts :Ming Qiu :David Wald :Greg Rementer :Dane Farwell :Justin Gant :Jason Sweat :Melissa Brown :Samantha Jo :Nicholas Verdi :Winston West :Ross Kohnstam :Donald Mills :Derek Graf :Rob King :Alicia Vela-Bailey :Morgan Benoit :G. Grant Jewett :Kyle Mclean :Charlie Brewer :Sarah Molasky :Eric Norris :Terrence Julien :Víctor Quintero :Casey Adams :Olivia Summers :Natalie Padilla :Efka Kvaraciejus :Steve Rizzo :Lauren Mary Kim :Josh Lakatos :Hayley Wright :Mark Stefanich :Andrei Runtso :Denney Pierce :Drew Waters :Kristina Baskett :Jack Tamplin :Justin Yu :Brett Smrz :Tammie Baird :Jef Groff :Tom Crisp :Rich Volp :Jessie Graff :Collin Hymes :Holland Diaz :Cassie Lee Minick :Torrey Vogel :Hiroo Minami :Mike Serlin :Gary Guercio :Paul Lacovara :John Nania :Karin Silvestri :Tyler Norris :Caitlin Dechelle :Seth Duhame :Jimmy N. Roberts :Tom McComas :Jeremy Marinas :Nikki Stanley :Shahaub Roudbari :Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom :Daniel Arrias :Mark Aaron Wagner :Eddie J. Fernandez :Jessen Noviello :Antal Kalik :Jimmy Chhiu :Tara Macken :Monty L. Simons :Chris Brewster :Craig Henningsen :Cory DeMeyers :Matt Berberi :Don Thai Theerathada :Eric Brown :Ashlen Aquila :Lisa Catara :Colin Follenweider :Jess King :Will Leong :Hugh Aodh O'Brien :Simon Rhee :Rj Wolfe :Jean-Claude Leuyer :Craig Baxley, Jr. :Steve DeCastro :Oliver Keller :Adam Lytle :Bryan Thompson :Kurt D. Lott :Chris Denison :Allan Graf :Charlie Picerni :Solomon Brende :Jefferson Cox :Kevin Derr :Ed McDermott II :Mark Musashi :Brady Romberg :Mike Washlake :Kanin Howell :Jeff Galpin :Theo Kypri :Michael Lehr :Dalton Rondell :James Laski :Khalid Ghajji :Christopher Troy :Ellette Craddock :Thekla Hutyra :Mario Perez :Geo Corvera :Nito Larioza :Courtney Farnsworth :Dennis Fitzgerald :Riley Harper :Zedric Harris :Abraham Justice :Matt Shadden :Glen Yrigoyen :James Armstrong :Christopher Leps :Harry Wowchuk :Rene Mousseux :Joe Bucaro III :Clay Cullen :Tadahiro Nakamura :Mark Rayner :Tim Connolly :Shane Daniels :Szilvia Gogh :James Hutchison III :Nico Woulard :Damien Moreno :Alice Rietveld :Courtney Schwartz :Jeffrey G. Barnett :Patrick Stenberg :Tim Storms :Austen Brewer :George Crayton :Cale Schultz :Nancy McCrumb :Justin Eaton :Dan Mast :Jahnel Curfman :Matt Emig :Ralf Koch :Freddie Poole :Jason Gray :Aaron D. Alexander :Aren Farrington :Josh Fried :Ardeshir Radpour :Eric Watson :Brian Avery :Alvin Chon :Josh Diogo :Timothy Eulich :Mickey Facchinello :Peewee Piemonte :Simon Potter :Jean-Luc Rocheron :R. Marcos Taylor :Ayhan Tongadur :Keith Adams :Andrew Amani :Stella Angelova :Helena Barrett :Steve J. Brown :Ilram Choi :Lateef Crowder :Martin De Boer :Greg Duncan :Kylie Furneaux :Michael Hilow :Allen Jo :Mikal Kartvedt :Hiro Koda :John Koyama :Joel Michael Kramer :Khristian Lupo :Dave Macomber :Dustin Meier :Anthony Molinari :Paul Andrew O'Connor :Michael Owen :Scott Rosen :Tim Sitarz :Aden Stay :Boni Yanagisawa :Joanna Bennett :Stephen Bralver :Bryant Burnett :Billy Bussey :David Castillo :Jason Chu :Max Daniels :Darrell Davis :Stephen Dunlevy :Nick Epper :Peter Jang :Craig Johnson :Daniel Leavitt :Don Lee :Shanna Lynn :Kimberly Shannon Murphy :Miluette Nalin :Bill Poague :Terence J. Rotolo :Erik Schultz :Mark Semos :Dalton Simons :Daniel Stevens :John Stoneham Jr. :Amy Sturdivant :James Zahnd :Chad Bennett :Shauna Duggins :Taylor Estevez :Travis Fienhage :Tony Flores :J.T. Holmes :Ben Jenkin :Micah Karns :Dorian Kingi :James Logan :Kenny Sheard :Brian Burkhardt :Elisabeth P. Carpenter :Zack Duhame :Brett Easton :Marie Fink :Ryan Green :Braxton McAllister :Dave Reaves :Tom Riordan :Ray Siegle :Frank Trigg :Sabine Varnes :Daniel Locicero :Noelle Therese Mulligan :Richard Nunez :Katie O'Donovan :Anthony Oh :Samuel J. Paul :Caleb Spillyards :Brett Praed (uncredited) :Rich Rutherford (uncredited) :Richard Cetrone (uncredited) :Scott Leva (uncredited) :Jamie McBride (uncredited) :Ken Moreno (uncredited) :Katie Eischen (uncredited) :Jason Avina (uncredited) :Donny Bailey (uncredited) :Paul Beller (uncredited) :Alex Daniels (uncredited) :Gayle Hooker (uncredited) :Mallory Thompson (uncredited) :Shayan Safar (uncredited) :Travis Wong (uncredited) :Rocky Abou-Sakher (uncredited) :Jerry T. Adams (uncredited) :Arnold Chon (uncredited) :Shawn Crowder (uncredited) :Wally Crowder (uncredited) :Esteban Cueto (uncredited) :Eyad Elbitar (uncredited) :Trevor Habberstad (uncredited) :Garrett Hammond (uncredited) :Sam Hargrave (uncredited) :Derek Johnson (uncredited) :Krisztian Kery (uncredited) :Joe Ordaz (uncredited) :Kara Petersen (uncredited) :Garrett Warren (uncredited) :Emmanuel Manzanares (uncredited) :Greg Dela Riva (uncredited) :Amy Johnston (uncredited) :Tim Mikulecky (uncredited) :Clayton J. Barber (uncredited) :Bruce Concepcion (uncredited) :Chad Guerrero (uncredited) :Jace Jeanes (uncredited) :Lu Junchang (uncredited) :Alex Kingi (uncredited) :Eric Mbanda (uncredited) :Adam James Miller (uncredited) :Mike Mukatis (uncredited) :David William No (uncredited) :Chris O'Hara (uncredited) :Yoshi Sudarso (uncredited) :Phil Tyler (uncredited) :Nick Benseman (uncredited) :Malosi Leonard (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.